


Lost and Found

by HYPERFocused



Series: Ella-Verse [7]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Gen, M/M, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship, President Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Hide and Seek with Ella.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> September 25 2003

At six, Ella giggled, and bounded from nook to cranny, finally deciding on the perfect hiding place. Clark closed his eyes and counted slowly to 100. He looked in all the wrong places, until Ella sneezed loudly, and he scooped her up from underneath the dusty attic stairs.

By seven, Ella was much too smart for that. "No, Daddy. It wouldn't be fair. You have X-ray eyes. You always know where I'm hiding. I want Daddy Lex to find me. We can play airplane later, though. "

"She's definitely ours, " Clark told Lex later "Kent fairness, and Luthor negotiations."


End file.
